This invention relates generally to printed circuit board mounting mechanisms and specifically to a hinge arrangement for enabling a printed circuit board to be selectively positioned in two stable positions.
The use of printed circuit boards or panels for supporting electronic components and interconnections therebetween has grown dramatically over the last few years, especially in connection with the rapidly expanding use of computers. The advantages of printed circuit boards are well known. The use of edge connectors for printed circuit boards, in conjunction with flexible cable interconnects, imparts a great deal of mobility to printed circuit boards and their components which is of great value when servicing or testing is required.
Generally speaking, the operating position of the printed circuit board is not an ideal position for servicing or testing of the components on that board. It is therefore common in the art to provide means for moving the board from its operating position (generally horizontal) to a service position to provide ready access to the underside of the board and to the connections between components. It is also desirable to be able to easily remove a board and replace it should the need occur. While the art meets these needs in various ways, most involve elaborate and expensive mechanisms and there is no simple, low cost solution available.